Dark Nights
by rolf-hitsugaya
Summary: A mysterious assailant has been killing shinigami in the dark of seireitei. Gotei 13 is sent to investigate. The culprit found Hinamori. What will happen? R&R! Thanks! Hitsuhina. T for language.


Alright, I know you guys might be killing me for not updating for a while, but I have exams(Which I'm still in the process lol) so this is just for all of you. Thanks.

* * *

The night sure could scare anyone who dared to live in Seireitei.

No one knew who could be attacked. It was so dark. Of course, certain parts had the flames to guide the wandering souls back to their barracks. However, the other parts of the forest did not know light. It was dark as death, as though there was something in that area shunning the light away. As though it was an enemy.

No one knew who lived in the woods. However, recently, there was a strange occurrence of shinigami disappearing. This matter disturbed the sou-taicho by quite a bit, so he called for a meeting.

"Who dared wake me up from my sleep?" a grumpy looking Renji walked into the division one headquarters, after Yamamoto himself summoned all the captains and vice-captains for the urgent meeting. This implied the gravity of these events and the manner in which the captain commander wants to solve; Right away.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of 10th squad, walked right in, donning that trademark scowl as he walked down the aisle, dragging a half-asleep Rangiku Matsumoto behind him. Definitely, he would want that lame excuse of a fukutaicho to wake up, so he threw her on the ground, as she woke up with a thud.

"Ow!" she groaned as she rubbed her head and looked up. "Taicho, it's already 12 midnight. Can't you leave me to sleep…" she said in a sleepy voice.

"I'm afraid not, Matsumoto. We have work-"

"Oh noes!" she cried and sighed as she realized the rest of the night was gone for her. She just got on her feet, and waited for commands. Yamamoto walked out and slammed his cane onto the ground, indicating the beginning of the briefing.

"Now, it has been noted that certain shinigami have been reported to have suddenly disappeared and I suspect that there is a hollow responsible for this whole situation. Therefore, I want this solved, ASAP. 6th squad, you are to check the North Gate. 11th squad, you are to patrol around the south gate. 2nd squad and 3rd squad, you are to check the east gate. 10th squad and 5th squad, take on the west gate. You guys are all dismissed."

"Oh, maybe this job won't be that boring after all…" Matsumoto thought, as Hitsugaya crossed his arms and sighed. "Crazy woman, it's just a job. What could happen?"

"Hey, Shiro-chan." A nostalgic voice came from behind the team as Hitsugaya turned back and twitched. "Stop that, bed-wetter." He chided.

"Hey, then don't call me bed –wetter!" she remarked, as Hitsugaya barked back. "But, you started it!"

There was an awkward silence until both suddenly laughed.

"Just like old days, huh…" Hitsugaya decided to speak first.

"Yea. Anyway, we better get going. We can't be here reminiscing our past with Rangiku-san". She replied, as both looked back to the lieutenant, crossing her arms with a bored look. "Are we ready, or do you guys still want to play games?"

"Yea, let's go." Hitsugaya switched back to the serious, cold persona he always held.

It was all dark when they reached the west gate. Hitsugaya thought that it wouldn't be that hard of a job, since the west gate is the place where there was the least amount of disappearances. Definitely, he would be able to finish patrol, and get back to sleep. And grow, of course.

"Matsumoto, you take the left area. Hinamori, you take the right. I'll take center. If you find anything, give us a signal or scream. Whatever rows your boat. If you find nothing after an hour, we shall meet here. Let's go!" All three separated and dashed down the three paths designated for each one of them.

"There's nothing here." Soi Fon groaned as he looked onwards to Izuru Kira, who sighed at the sight of Omaeda on the ground, sleeping. Soi Fon walked up and kicked him in the face. Sometimes, he wondered how Omaeda became a fukutaicho. Must have been the family's influence, he thought. Still… division 2 might fall if he stays as vice-captain.

"Kira, our job's done." She said as he nodded back and shunpoed away.

Up in the north, Byakuya and Renji walked down the path, on the keen watch for the unexpecting assailants.

"Are you scared, Renji?" Byakuya asked, breaking out of that silent demeanor he always had.

"Of course not, Taicho. If I was, I wouldn't be your Lieu-"

Just at this point, Rikichi, the ever faithful Renji fanboy, popped out with an oni mask, and scared the hell out of Renji.

"What the fuck!!?!?!" he screamed, as Byakuya scoffed.

"You were freaked out." He stated bluntly, before pausing for a while and concluded. "The North's safe, pussy."

Renji looked blankly at his captain walking away, and looked at Rikichi with a menacing look. "You're so dead when we get back to the office."

Down in the south, the battle squad have just regrouped, with Ikkaku groaning about him working when he could be drinking, and Yumichika complaining about how this work could ruin her, I mean, his complexion and skin.

"Come on!" Kenpachi growled. "Let's find this damn hollow and kill it!"

"Yay, Ken-chan!" Yachiru crawled from behind the captain and cried, forcing Ikkaku into a facepalm.

"Sometimes, I wonder what drives their enthusiasm…"

Back at the west gate, Matsumoto had finished her search and decided to head back. She then noticed a sudden surge in spiritual pressure and she paused for a while.

"This… looks bad…"

Even Hitsugaya felt this eerie presence and stopped for a while. This was no ordinary spiritual pressure… it was that of an arrancar! Must have been one of Aizen's leftover droids from the past! But, it came from the right area…

Where Hinamori was.

Just then, he heard a scream.

"HELP SHIRO-CHAN!"

The immediate command for him to play superman.

Using his proficiency in hoho, he jumped across the buildings, in search of Hinamori…

Meanwhile, the arrancar, a male with a scar running across the face, its mask over its left eye, hair with a blood red dye and the hands filled with crimson blood. This was definitely the blood of the fallen shinigami who were most probably killed during the endeavor to stop the fiend.

"Who are you…" Hinamori said, puffing, most likely caused by the wound on her side. A deep slash has tainted her outfit red and blood still continued to spill.

"An arrancar. I shall not explain my name, since it'll be of little importance. Die!" he charged a cero and unleashed it at high speeds, Hinamori too slow to move.

The cero blasted on impact.

Hinamori closed her eyes in fear. However, she was not hit by the blast. Opening her eyes, it met with a white haori with the number 10 in kanji at the back.

"Shiro-ch-"

"It's Hitsugaya taicho, Bed-wetter." He scoffed, as he jumped up and proclaimed. "Anyone who messes with her dies by me. Soten Ni Zase," he swung his blade as his cold metal blade transmuted to ice, crying "HYOURINMARU!"

The ice dragon came out, roaring with a killer's intent, as he lunged towards the arrancar, freezing it. With his command, Hitsugaya smashed the ice, defeated the arrancar.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori whimpered.

"You look hurt." He carried her, bridal style, back to division one's barracks. "Let's go."

"It feels awkward." She whispered as the minority shinigami who were on night duty watched and snickered.

"Don't worry, they won't feel a thing in the fourth division tomorrow." He assured, as Hinamori cuddled herself in his arms.

"Thanks, Shiro-chan."

He gave her a smile. "You're welcome, just don't wet yourself in my arms now."

* * *

Alright, this is the first of my 2 fanfics I'm gonna post this week. The next one's more of an angst fic, but it's meaningful, so do keep a watch for it. Alright then, please Review, though you don't need to. Ja ne everyone! XD


End file.
